


失而复得

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>追忆，挣扎，以及一个迷失在海中的男人。</p><p>已取得作者授权翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	失而复得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704292) by [thewhitestag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitestag/pseuds/thewhitestag). 



***

控制面板已经被掏空了，只剩被融化的硬盘和残断的电线暴露在外。此外也没有任何工具，就算他能够弄明白怎么修理这东西。他们彻底毁坏了这台潜水舱中的一切运转设备。现在它只不过是一具漂浮的空壳，载着一个孤零零的迪克·格雷森在太平洋上浮沉。

而他现在开始意识到，这里最终会成为他的坟墓。

显然这就是那些敌人本来的意图。他被一打来复枪指着后背，推进这个狭小的舱室。但他在过去的五小时当中一直在忙于寻找求生的希望，没有时间考虑彻底失败的可能。

四壁的距离似乎在他每一次的搜索之中越来越靠近。这是一个近似矩形的空间，宽度足够他在舱底全身躺平，长度则够做两个前滚翻。这倒不是说他真的有足够的空间在这里翻滚。他没有幽闭恐惧症，但这也不是说他就喜欢狭小的地方。不该怎么说，他生来就是为了飞翔的；他习惯待在空中而不是牢笼里。

船舱里没有窗户，潜望镜在没有电源的情况下也无法伸展，但他一直在根据舱体在水中摇晃的方向判断他的位置。他知道他被关进舱室时所在的坐标，也对这片海域的水流速度有个大致的概念，但这样粗略的估计仍然只能把他的位置限定在方圆三百英里的范围内。更糟糕的是，他知道自己正靠近一片无线电盲区的西缘，在那里蝙蝠侠群英会的卫星将无法接收到他的通讯信号。即使他能够砸开舱室发出呼救信号，也很有可能没有人接收得到。他可能会永远迷失在这片大洋上。

***

“你为什么总是那样说话？”达米安低吼道。一如往常地直白尖锐。对于他来说，谈话和打斗只是两种不同的进攻方式。然后他眯起眼。“你只在有所隐瞒的时候才会表现得如此安静。格雷森。”他像诅咒般吐出这个名字，而迪克只是试着让他的腿不那么颤抖，或者干脆彻底瘫倒在地。

就算如此达米安仍然不解气。然后他的嘴又做出了那个动作。当他充满怀疑地抿起嘴唇时会出现的微微的不对称。他会咬住下唇，露出一点牙齿。然后，哈哈——对，就是那样——别忘了他的鼻子也会那样皱起来。他可真懂得如何表达轻蔑。

迪克衡量着随便找个什么方向远远逃离他这位前搭档的想法。他最好的办法可能是穿过这片桉树林，跳过篱笆，一路逃出这座植物园。但他可没有蠢到认为自己真有可能逃离，如果达米安想要追上他的话。

“抱歉。我只是——想不到你已经长得这么高了。”

“只过了八个月而已，格雷森。”而他这句话的意思是，我还没超过你呢。

他们的对话彬彬有礼到让人难以忍受。几乎是疏远的。他们没有谈论迪克近来在他全球范围的冒险征程间歇从未回家探望，而这又让提姆和阿尔弗雷德多么生气。他们也没有提及当他确实打电话来的时候，他花了半个小时用来跟达米安争吵，并且在最后忘了祝福他的小弟弟十五岁生日快乐。

迪克不知道达米安是否已经原谅了他。即使现在他们面对面站着，迪克仍然无从辨别。他没有问起这个。

“你还是没有告诉我你在这片灌木丛里做什么。”他试着把话题才自己身上引开。尽管这是个真心实意的疑问——他当真不知道达米安在那底下干什么。

迪克只是在这个午后出来小跑一阵，试着摆脱时差的不适感。植物园一直是这座城市中少有的僻静角落，是他最喜欢锻炼的地方。他可没有预料到会遇见熟人，更不用说他们还手脚并用趴在树篱后面。

达米安黑色的外套上沾了一些草末，而现在迪克仔细看去，还能在他的头发间发现一些暗色的落叶。迪克想要伸手把它们拂去，但他把自己的手插进口袋，这样它们就不会做出些愚蠢的举动。

达米安咕哝一声，掸去粘在手肘上的一根枝桠。“狗在灌木丛里弄丢了他的一根玩具。如果我们找不到那东西它就不肯走。”

“提图斯？”迪克问。

作为对这个问题的回答，树丛抖动起来，传来低沉的吠声。枝叶被朝两旁拨开，大丹犬那团黑色的影子冒了出来。他抬起一只前爪，想要跑向达米安，但立刻静止住了，两眼钉在迪克身上。他的爪子在鹅卵石地面上磨蹭着，全身抖动着，就像他不知道应该怎么办。但他只犹豫了一瞬就扑进迪克的双臂间，上蹿下跳，呼噜噜地叫着。

“提图斯！坐下——嘿！这样太没礼貌了！”达米安责备道，一只手紧紧抓住大狗脖子后面的项圈。提图斯服从了，放开迪克，但他的尾巴仍然前后摇个不停，扫过达米安的小腿。

“你回来了。”达米安最终说道。这句话听起来像种指控。他先前的恼怒终于消退了，但他的眼睛仍然闪动着怀疑。

“星期六才到的，”迪克自我辩解。他微微耸肩仿佛要为此证明。

他还是没忍住伸出一只手拂过达米安的头顶，掸去上面沾染的些许枝叶。男孩的嘴唇不悦地抿起来，但没有抖开他的手，而是任迪克微微倾身，手指迟疑地停留在他耳朵后侧的皮肤上。

迪克对于他的离开给不出任何合理的借口。自我锻炼，结识人脉，游历世界——这一切他都能在不从哥谭销声匿迹的情况下做到。这过去的三个月更像是一场寻觅。在不熟悉的黑暗小巷中战斗，在陌生的星空下越过一座座屋顶。但这趟旅程寻找的究竟是什么？时间流逝，他只感到促使他离开的动机更加模糊遥远。他只是更加强烈地体会到那种疲倦。

JLA的伙伴们总是取笑他像吸引苍蝇一样吸引队友。他无法否认自己善于结交伙伴。泰坦们，局外者们，哈雷马戏团，这些友谊一度亲密却都随时光而消弭。就像他很容易就能交朋友一样，他也同样不可避免地很快就会失去他们。最后他总会孤身一人。尽管别人可能都没有注意到这一点。也有可能他们只是选择不去提及。

离开一支队伍——一个搭档——并且重获自由的感觉最初是让人振奋的。不用再扮演领导者，不用再为自己以外的任何人担负责任。但在那种兴奋过去后，他总是会感到迷失。而往往到了那时，那些曾经的羁绊已经远去了，即使他想要重新回到他们身旁。

最后，达米安坚持要他回到大宅一起吃晚饭，但提图斯仍然对他的玩具念念不忘。迪克在琼树丛间搜索了十分钟，这才抓住那个沾着口水的网球一跃而起。他的运动衣前襟沾着深色的泥土，有一抹甚至沾在了他的下巴上，但他仍然得意洋洋。

“你真的长大啦，”迪克在他们动身离开时说，几乎是在自言自语。然后他勉强笑了笑，提高了点音量，“我差点认不出你了。我们都快成了陌生人啦！”

达米安弯腰给提图斯系上绳索。“陌生人，”他重复道，若有所思。

***

他的指关节因为反复敲打而胀痛。肯定是肿了，也许还在流血。他不想脱掉手套来确认。

他已经放弃了撬开潜水舱的焊缝的念头，但他还在敲打着墙壁。先是敲击S-O-S,然后在每五个词之后小心地拼出“S-u-p-e-r-m-a-n”，抱着一丝渺茫的希望氪星人也许会听见这微弱的敲打声。迪克甚至不确定克拉克会不会听出自己在用摩尔斯电码呼唤他的名字。但除此之外他也没什么可指望了。

他一直在计算时间，试着推测出自己在洋流中的动向。现在已经快过去三天了。他只是粗略地估计，但就算是最乐观的估计下，他也会在四十分钟之后进入无线电盲区。一旦到了那里，一切希望就都会落空。 

他的手臂又变得酸痛不已，他只好仰面躺下，转而用脚跟在墙上继续敲击电码。这已经成为了一种机械的反复，起来躺下，只是让他有事可忙活，告诉自己他还在竭尽一切试图活下去。上帝啊，可如果他的敲打声根本就穿不过舱壁呢。如果这声音只是在这四壁间回荡，除了他这个亟需拯救的人，根本没有别人能够听见呢。

他因为这个念头而咳嗽起来，但他掐住胸膛里的这股声音，压制住它。太迟了。恐惧爆发成一阵大笑，眼泪很快随之而来。他揉了揉眼睛，清清喉咙，屏住呼吸等待恐慌消退。他的腿仍然在敲击，只是更加绝望，而这声音已经逐渐微弱到迪克自己都无法听见。

S-O-S。他的胸腔开始疼痛。S-O-S。他的眼底仿佛在燃烧。S-O-S。S-O-S。S-O-S。

没有明亮的灯光，没有欢呼的人群。

他会悄无声息地死去，无人见证，孓然一身。

这不是一个马戏团之子合适的死法。他应该为此深深羞愧。

***

达米安不怎么拜访他的顶层公寓，除非迪克特别明确地邀请他。但有时候他会毫无警告地出现在周遭。迪克会在街边的超市撞见他站在酸奶冷柜前，或是在一场日间放映的僵尸片散场后看到他走出电影院。这有点好笑，就像是一场真人版的“找找华多在哪里（注）”游戏，只是难度大大提升，因为所有人都在移动，而达米安穿着不起眼的平凡服装，又该死地善于隐藏。迪克试着不要猜想有多少次达米安就在他眼皮底下晃悠而他甚至没有发现。

有时候达米安会靠得很近，但他只会在确定自己已经被发现之后才会显示自己的存在。那时候他的肢体语言会有所改变。非常轻微的改变，但他的肩膀线条会微微舒展。面颊微微扬起，下巴收紧。最终，他会转向迪克的方向，双手插在连帽衫的口袋里，等着迪克上前招呼。

有时候迪克会装作没有看见他。比如说他们分别在马路两侧的人行道上迎面走过的时候。在人群熙攘的时候尤其容易。放学的孩子成群结队地回家。游人纷纷抬头望着天际线，拍摄哥谭的建筑群。迪克会瞥一眼商店的橱窗玻璃，小心地试着辨别出达米安的身影。试着看看他会不会改变方向，跟上来。看看他会跟得多近。

一开始这个游戏很有意思。也有点可爱。但这种新鲜感很快就消逝了。

你难道不会厌倦吗，迪克想。他很确定达米安已经明白自己为什么要躲开了。他只是太害怕提及这件事，而达米安也不会主动谈起这个话题。这场游戏已经维持太久以致逐渐偏离了当初的缘由，而他们已经失去谈论的机会。

 

（注：Where’s Waldo是一套由英国插画家Martin Handford创作的儿童书籍，原名Where’s Wally,这本书的目标就是在一张人山人海的图片中找出一个特定的人物——Waldo。Waldo总是穿红白条纹的衬衫并戴着一个绒球帽，所以迪克会抱怨达米安打扮得太普通加大了游戏难度。）

 

***

等到恐惧最终消退，迪克如同从深潜中浮出水面一样剧烈喘息。他的呼吸声听起来就像啜泣，将残余的焦虑清除出喉咙。

他突然坐起来，想要彻底摆脱这种感觉。必需更加冷静。必需战斗。风扇还在转动，但谁知道压缩罐中的氧气还存有多少储量。不能再因为过度换气而浪费氧气了。必需继续努力。必需继续努力。

他在二十分钟前已经检查过他的装备包，把所有东西排成一条直线，希望反复的检查会出现什么新可能。某种组合可能带来一线生机。他所有看起来能够用于逃脱的装备已经都被搜走了。但他们把其余的留了下来，可能是为了讽刺他，让他在自救的尝试中把自己逼疯。他开始摸索左边装备包的缝隙，第二十一次尝试，但在那之前他停住了，抹去眼角残留的潮湿痕迹。

“我能做到的。”他悄声自语，因为不再有别人会这么告诉他。

***

“我不会再重复一遍，格雷森。如果你再不经允许就私自碰我的所有物，我会折断你的四肢，让你永远不能再四处乱晃炫耀你那该死的杂技演员把戏了。”

达米安一阵风似地冲出去，紧紧拽着提图斯的狗绳把大狗拖在身后。大狗急匆匆地跟上主人的脚步，指爪在大理石地板上发出刺耳的摩擦声。

“老天啊，”迪克叹气，轻轻摩擦着他的下巴。他只是轻轻挨了一下，甚至都不会造成淤青，但被突然揍了的惊讶使疼痛变得鲜明了。“我都忘了他是个什么样的小混蛋了。”

提姆挑起一根眉毛。“这不有趣，迪克。”

“什么——提姆!”这深深刺杀了他。他一直坚信在所有人之中只有提姆会站在他这一边，会享受一切可以围攻他们最小的弟弟的机会。“拜托，提姆！我只不过是带提图斯去散了个步。”

“但你应该告诉大家。”

迪克咬住下唇。“你为什么站到他那边去了？我以为你讨厌他呢！”

提姆没有认同也没否定这句话。取而代之地他深深吸了口气，负起了双臂。

“当他发现提图斯不见了的时候……我从没看见过他那副样子。他在你回来之前差点把大宅掀了个底朝天。”提姆的视线扫过四周的墙壁，迪克跟着他看去，望着那些房门和走廊。要在如此广大的地方找寻，然而无论他搜遍所有角落都不得结果。“他失控了。每个人都在帮他一起找；布鲁斯差点要打电话给警察局长。”

迪克翻翻眼睛。“然后怎么办，为一条失踪的狗发出全境搜索通知吗？达米安是觉得有人偷走了他还是怎么的？”

“我不知道他在想什么，迪克。”提姆紧皱的眉头又展平了。“最后我们一起查看了监控录像，发现是你带走了提图斯，他才镇定下来。但你应该看看他那时候的样子。他真的是吓坏了。”

迪克挥了挥一只手。“他只是在发脾气。我们每晚都在跟变态恶棍战斗，他见识过一大堆比狗狗绑架犯可怕得多的东西。”

提姆没有大笑出声，甚至没有扬起嘴角。他研究着迪克，随即目光因为失望而黯淡。“我不知道你是还想要开玩笑，还是你就是不明白。不管是哪种你都是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

他伸出粉色的舌尖舔了一下嘴唇。迪克从认识提姆起就知道他这个习惯了。他在谨慎地挑选接下来要用的词汇。“他可能是第一次有这种感觉，你明白吗？要为什么事物担负起全部的责任……”他的目光转向走廊另一头达米安冲出去的方向，仿佛看着他们的小弟的脚步远去。他微微垂下目光。几乎有点悲伤。然后他转向迪克。“所以，不要朝他大喊大叫。或者取笑他。”提姆强调了这个警告，手指戳着迪克的胸膛。他的双眼闪烁着，混合着危险和厌恶。“你难道不知道自己对他有多重要？”

迪克应当为了提姆居然愿意为达米安辩护而感到快乐，甚至骄傲。但他心中某个小角落被漫起的罪恶感淹没了。提姆完全是出于兄弟之间的情谊才这么说的。他不是在试图充当一个更好的哥哥。他是作为一个曾经以迪克为榜样的男孩说出这话的。一个曾经被辜负过的男孩。一个曾经被摧残过的男孩。而他不会再让任何人经历同样的事。

提姆离开了房间。并不像先前达米安离开时那样惊天动地，但如同一片乌云的阴影悄悄飘离。迪克无言地看着他离去，尽管争辩的话语在他口中跃跃欲试。

迪克从来不曾自愿成为最年长的哥哥。他从来没有期望成为过任何人的道德榜样。他一直来来回回地踱步，试着消磨他剩余的怒气，但脚步在地面上造成的空荡荡的回音只是让他更加孤独。好几年前他掀起了一场骚动，就因为他企图搬出去，在下城找个自己的住处。他只是想离开他的旧卧室，走出布鲁斯的阴影。不是说他指望在离开这么久之后就能重新融入他们的生活，或者轻轻松松就适应大宅的生活节奏。但他从没想过不再属于这里是什么样的感觉。

他想起跟杰森之间的一场对话。那是在曼谷的一家武器商的店铺里。那个离家已久的弟弟疲惫地试着解释为什么他永远没法回家；而现在迪克似乎更加理解了一点。

他的胃中翻腾起一股不适。迪克穿上自己的外套，尽可能轻柔地关上身后的大门。

***

迪克摊开他的手掌。

潜水舱的钢板摸起来很温暖，而且正变得越来越暖。

“记得根据时间来调整计算。”提姆建议道，斜靠在他身后的墙壁上。“热量会被隔温层吸收保存。”

“是啊，我知道了。现在有点没心情听热力学讲座，但谢谢了。”

迪克在计算。热度的峰值已经过去了。不是正午的阳光，而是之后残余的热量在积聚，是午后的阳光在烘烤舱壁。三点钟，或者四点？

“很抱歉电脑坏了。”芭布斯低声说，对着毁坏的控制面板皱眉。

迪克低笑。“别。如果他们留下这个，要逃跑就太容易了。”

她转过身，从眼睛上方盯着他。“所以你更喜欢挑战不可能？你确实有一大堆死里逃生的经验，但是迪克……说实话，我不知道这一次你要怎么才能离开这里。”

“哦，他会想出办法的，”罗伊轻快地说，调试着弓弦的松紧。他轻松地翘着二郎腿坐在角落里，对危险熟视无睹。迪克不知道是该感谢他还是该恼火。

提姆哼了一声。“你怎么能这么放松？迪克可能会死！”

“情况看起来不妙。”芭布斯同意道。

在阴影之中，紧急提示灯微弱的光芒也照不到的角落里，传来一道低沉的声音。“他会成功的。”

“布鲁斯，”迪克说，那两道目镜的白光逐渐闪现。

“他会成功的，”蝙蝠侠重复道，这一次不像是评判而更像是一道命令。“他还有可用的资源。他可能忘记使用的东西。没有人会死掉。”

提姆的眉头深深皱起。他的面容扭曲了，愤怒浮现出来，泪水即将夺眶而出。“你怎么能够确定？”

但布鲁斯没有机会回答他。

“Tt。”

所有人的目光转向了声音的来源，在潜水舱远远的另一头。

迪克知道他正处在幻觉之中。友人们的面孔不断在面前浮现——已经过去多久了？半天？还是更长？唐娜和沃利是最先出现的。他跟他们聊了将近两个小时，随后更多人加了进来。他最后意识到了这不是真的，因为他听到了布鲁斯笑了；声音听起来很真实，但又有种错位的感觉，刺激着迪克的感官。这感觉困扰着他，直到他终于想起他有很多年都没有听到布鲁斯那样轻笑了。因为那种笑声随着杰森去世而永远不复存在了，即使在前罗宾再次归来之后也不曾恢复。

迪克知道他正处在幻觉之中，但他不会强迫自己的头脑把这些他爱着的人们的幻影驱赶开去。因为他就快要死了。至少这样他不是独自一人。

“你是个蠢货，格雷森。你不会死的。坚持住。”达米安微笑。他微笑总是意味着危险。他的嘴唇轻启露出如同碎裂的玻璃的银色寒光，驱使着迪克前去碰触，并且为此受伤。

“我也希望有那么简单，小弟。但已经太迟了。我还能指望谁呢？没有人会找到我的。”

“我不能再面对一次这样的事了。”提姆喃喃道，转过身去。“我不能。”他不停地抹着脸，但无法阻止面颊再度变得潮湿。

达米安坚定的目光变得更加富有穿透力。“你不会死的。我不允许你死。”

“不知道这还要经过你的允许。”迪克的心为此揪紧，但他无视了这个笑起来，“我很抱歉。”

他累了。太累了。他已经很久没有睡超过一两个小时了。一直都在努力保持清醒，努力挣扎。但现在？他如何浪费时间已经不重要了。他在这片盲区已经漂流了超过一天了。可能更久。

他对自己许诺等到醒来之后会再试一次。如果他能醒来。但现在，连希望也要花费太多力气。

他慢慢躺下来，感到脚步声环绕着他。

“你不会死的。”达米安重复道。

迪克最后看见的是那双熟悉的绿色靴子。他在半梦半醒间阖上了眼睛，手伸向前试图触摸那些红色的鞋带，并在发现手指所及空无一物时试着不要难过。

***

“这简直荒唐透顶，格雷森。”

“就保持别动，好吗？确保看好镜头。还有不能做鬼脸！”

达米安在他的手臂之间扭动着。他的一只手推着迪克的脖颈试图逃脱出去。

“做鬼脸——好像我会做出如此幼稚的举动一样——”

迪克抓住这个十岁男孩的肩膀，紧紧抱住他，然后温和地把他拉着坐回自己腿上。

“你看，达米安，我只是想要一个可以想起你的纪念品。你也不想让我一个人孤零零地搬到城市另一端去吧，对吗？”

迪克以为会听到一声不屑的哼声，或是抱怨，或是不耐烦的声音，但他得到的只是一股紧张的沉默。仿佛是压抑着的怒火。

“哦，所以我应当担忧你脆弱的感情，是吗？”

迪克皱眉。“好吧。你不高兴了。那也许——”

“你不需要照片。你不需要纪念品。”

“嘿。我真的会很想念你的——”

“我就在这里，格雷森，如果你就待在你本该属于的地方，那根本——”

他刹住话头，没有继续下去。他喉头动了动。他在试着扭动嘴唇做出一个怪相，但嘴角仍然低垂着。

“……达米安。你知道我不能够——”

“别管了。拍照吧。”他已经顺从地躺回了迪克的臂弯间。迪克叹了口气。“看，我还是可以回来拜访——”

“赶紧拍完那该死的照片，格雷森。”

他龇出了牙齿，脸孔因为恼怒而涨红。

“……好。”

***

传来一声闷响，一个熟悉的声音，迪克挣扎着从睡梦中醒来。达米安？他还在这里吗？另一声响声，更加响亮，然后那个声音又出现了，呼喊着他的名字。迪克爬起来，懵懂地环顾着舱壁，好奇这次出现的会是他的哪一个弟弟，然后他明白过来。

那声呼喊。那个撞击声。是从外面传来的。

“达米安，”他试着呼喊，但他的喉咙仍因为睡眠而嘶哑。

传来刮擦的声音，金属嘶鸣着，裂缝因为拉扯而迸裂。一丝细细的光线从头顶绽露，铁板被破坏的声音越来越响。头顶的舱门裂开了。它本来是被焊死的，但现在金属板壁正在扭曲，被大力向两旁拉扯。铰链在拉扯中发出哀鸣，而拉力还在一点点增强，增强，迪克看到体内的肾上腺素重新涌动起来。他忘记了疼痛，干渴和饥饿。自由，他马上就要自由了。

传来一声沉闷的响声，迪克意识到，那是两只脚落在舱门上的声音。

焦虑和虚弱让他的全身都在颤抖，但他艰难地集中起剩余的力气，用手指握住逃生梯的把手。他抬起一只手接替另一只，一点点爬了上去。

“达米安！”迪克喊道。

回应他的是一声金属的怒号。焊死的舱门向外凸起，然后整个被掀掉了。阳光猛烈地冲进潜水舱，毫无遮掩地洒在迪克头顶，他差点因此摔回舱室底部。一双手穿过他的腋下抓住他，让他的身体留在了门口。

他立刻就被拉起来，抛到舱门外的平面上，暴露在阳光下。他仰面瘫倒在地，甚至没有阻止自己的后脑勺撞击在钢板上。太阳正在变得昏暗，逐渐没入黄昏，但对一个被困在黑暗中的人来说仍然刺眼夺目。他在过去的五天里把自己的感官放大到极限以捕捉那些从外界可能传来的最微小的信号，但现在他一重获自由，所有的感官信息都过载了，几乎要让他的脑袋爆炸。蝙蝠战机的引擎轰鸣声震耳欲聋，达米安抓住他的力道大到生疼。但海风的气息是如此清新——这让他如获新生。他不由得用手背遮住眼睛，而达米安正快速地将掰碎的能量棒塞到他的嘴边。他的胃急迫地翻腾起来，但他的喉咙太过干渴无法配合，结果他咳嗽着把第一口食物吐进了浪花中。他们又试了一次，这一次他终于成功地咽了下去。

当他终于适应了光线，他放下手，揉搓着眼睛。他试图坐起来，但达米安把他推了回去。他低吼着把一条腿卡在他身上。“达米安，”迪克嘶声道，但他的话语被后者无视了。

这年轻人用大腿夹住迪克的腰迹，稳稳地用自己的体重把他按倒在地上。有片刻迪克几乎确信他的小弟是打算咬他。达米安抓住迪克制服的前襟，拳头紧紧攥住布料把他拉近。

“我不——”达米安开口，但他的声音，带着奇怪的颤抖，哽咽住了。他猛地吸气，胸腔在他试图自我控制时发出沉重的声音，似乎有一股压力正要随着他吐出的话语爆发。“我不想要我们变成陌生人。”这是一声咆哮。同时又是啜泣。不是出于愤怒，但在凶猛程度上又与其相当。

金属的撞击声回荡在迪克的感官中，他突然又回到了几个月前，站在哥谭植物园里，他年轻的兄弟对他低吼着一面系紧大狗的缰绳。然后迪克的意识又模糊了。他被一股滚烫的呼吸贴着他的嘴唇的触感唤回了当下。达米安的呼吸。然后是某种更加坚实的东西。

正如他的话语一样，他的亲吻尖锐而且强硬。几乎是蛮横的。但同时，这个吻又比迪克想象得更加柔软。是的，现在要假装他从来没有遐想过达米安的亲吻已经毫无必要了，因为他唇舌间的这股刺痛感证明他早已在渴望这个吻，远比他以为的更久。

不用再咽下无望的期待。只需吞咽达米安的嘴唇，将他引导到自己的口腔中，他们的舌头紧紧贴着彼此。

达米安稍稍后退了些，两只手掌按着迪克的胸口，抚摸着他的脸颊，然后他再次探上来。这次是稍微短暂轻柔一些的吻，断断续续地。然后他抬起来，把重心移到他们的髋部相抵的位置。迪克呻吟起来，他的身体热切地回应着这股压力。

然后达米安的食指急切地落在迪克锁骨中间的位置。他勾住胸口的拉链向下滑。但他随即顿住了。嘴唇收紧成一条锐利的线。然后他完完全全地一动不动了。

整个世界随之静止。

这场一气呵成的救援行动在瞬间刹住了车，而其下一直深藏的意义此刻正横亘在他们之间。达米安的眼睛不停地左右转着，却从不在某一点停留——所以这就是了。这是他害羞的模样。

勾着迪克的拉链的那根手指弯曲了。一个问号。

迪克的回答悄无声息，却再清楚不过。他只是用手解开达米安的腰带，锁扣随着他的动作咔哒一声落在地上。

***

一切结束得很迅速，迪克知道这是因为他现在虚弱得不足以坚持更久。

达米安一丝不苟地抹去他们之间粘连的液体，他把他俩塞回各自的制服里，拉上拉链，系好扣带。他让迪克仍然躺在甲板上，自己无言地走向潜水舱的一侧。他皱眉打量海平面，还有天空，以及海水被西沉的太阳映照成的一片暖色。

潜水舱顶面的空间非常狭窄，但他想要保持距离的时候可以显得有一百尺那么遥远。他把用来擦拭脏污的纸巾揉成一团尽可能地抛向远处。

“别乱丢垃圾，”迪克开玩笑地说。

“都是可降解的。”达米安低声回答，然后意识到他被拉入了对话之中。他吞咽了一下，嘴唇不安地扭动。“这一切不应该发生。”

迪克“咻”地吹了声口哨。“我真的那么糟糕嘛？我下次会表现得更好的。保证！”他试着露出他最灿烂的笑容，假模假样地侧过身摆出一个性感的姿势。

达米安的面孔皱起来了。“这不是个玩笑，”他骤然吐出，声音不带感情色彩，“从现在开始我们之间不会再像以前一样了，是吗？”

迪克不太确定如何回答这个问题。

蝙蝠战机在他们头顶悬停着，引擎低声轰鸣，缆绳仍然从飞机上挂下来垂在半空。缆绳一头系在潜水舱被扯开的大门上，在水波中懒洋洋地晃动，仿佛是一条垂钓的鱼线。达米安专注于探入水中拾起破碎的门板。他解开绞盘的钩子，把缆绳重新系到潜水舱上，用它来拴住飞机。

他做完这一切，从甲板边缘走回来，犹豫地磨蹭了一会，最后盘腿坐下。迪克支起身体爬过去。挤进达米安身边的空间，把自己的头搁在他的大腿上。

“达米安，”他轻声叹息。声音几乎埋在了衣物之间。达米安的气息如此清新。“改变总是会发生的。没法把整个世界都塞进拉萨路之池，你明白吗？”

达米安的一只手探入迪克的头发。一开始有点犹豫，但他很快沉浸于用手指梳理迪克的头发，紧贴着头皮。沉默。“这感觉真好。”迪克喃喃道。

达米安若有所思地轻轻拉扯迪克的耳朵，最后开口。

“每当改变发生的时候你都会离得更远。”

这句话几乎带着点孩子气。但这确是事实。迪克已经花了很长的时间来逃避了。

他微笑起来，想要驱散沉重的气氛。“但现在你就在这里。”他说。“你总是能够找到我。”他试图让自己的声音轻快起来，但仍然有一丝沉重在里面。愧疚感在他腹中积聚。

达米安耸耸肩。“德雷克帮了忙。”

提姆？和达米安？一起工作？迪克窃笑起来。“老天，你们俩终于搭档起来了？很抱歉我错过了那一幕。”

这句话让他的太阳穴被弹了一下。几乎是开玩笑的，但气氛又低沉起来。

“他说他还没有准备好失去你。”达米安咬住嘴唇。“我告诉他我也没准备好面对这个可能。”

然后达米安突然伸出手遮住了他的双眼，在迪克开口询问之前他的嘴唇贴了上来。短暂。带着悔意。不像他们分享的上一个吻那样灼人。不再满怀恐慌，不再急迫绝望。但担忧的意味仍然若隐若现，如同一种苦涩的回味。

“吻我真的是件很让人尴尬的事吗？”迪克笑道，用嘴唇轻抚达米安的手腕让他放开对自己双眼的遮蔽。“嗯。”

“什么？”

“我之前就想问了。你的手指……”

那些手指伤痕累累，达米安把它们挪出了他的视线。

“缆绳一直从绞盘滑脱。我必须抓着其中几片镶板才能让缆绳缠紧。”

“就用你的手？”迪克不敢相信。他想抓回达米安的手再仔细检查一下伤势，但后者用手肘挥开他。

“用电焊熔断要花太长时间。我那时又不知道你的健康状态。你可能受了伤。”他列举着种种理由。他没有说的是，而且我很害怕。

迪克摇摇头，被逗乐了。

“我想我可不能抱怨。你毕竟救了我的命。”他柔声说。达米安翻翻眼睛，但他的面颊已经涨红了。“Tt。好像我就会让你死掉一样。”

他再次吻了迪克，但这次没有遮住他的眼睛。仍然有些腼腆。

你真的想要我吗？迪克想问。但他知道答案。

这个问题曾经困扰过他，因为他无法回应那种特殊的情感。他与人相处的方式与达米安太不相同，他不会把建立纽带变得如此像是一场苦难。但他知道自己确实为这种连结之强烈所吸引。他在达米安对自己产生的吸引力面前徘徊了这么久，最终学会了不再抵抗自己的脉搏为此加速的事实。

不是说他从未对别的人产生过这么强烈的感觉。但是他们现在的情况有一些不一样。

迪克需要达米安的方式是不同的。他可以走开，可以重新变得孤独一人，但依然还能生存。没有什么不可抗拒的命运把他指引向达米安。他只是渴望他。所以现在他选择了留在达米安身旁。明天他也会选择留下来。然后是后天，大后天，直到他不再害怕。因为他的这种爱不再是错误，不再逊人一等。这只是用另一种表达方式许下的同样的诺言。

他微笑起来，一面克制着自己不要做出什么傻事，像是对着达米安的肚皮吹气。

“还要好几天才能回到哥谭。”达米安说。

“几天?”

“我们有这三吨重的货物要拉，”他解释道，用脚跟踢了踢潜水舱，发出咚咚的响声。

“船舱里没有留下什么证据，”迪克试着指出，“这里已经被翻了个底朝天所以没必要把它拉走——”

他被一声轻哼打断。“父亲替你完成了任务，格雷森。这条运货线路已经被毁掉了。”

迪克困扰地皱眉。“那我们到底为什么要——”

达米安得意地一笑。“我从没乘过潜水舱。”

迪克嗤之以鼻。“你和你的小玩具们。”他说，伸出手去够达米安的。他用拇指划过他拳头突起的关节，格外轻柔地掠过那些擦伤。

达米安用另一只手从腰带中掏出一个遥控器。飞机的引擎转动起来，缆绳被拉紧了，然后他们开始移动，缓缓地在海浪中被拖着向前行驶。

四周的海面一望无际，天际线平整无痕。看起来如此美丽，但他很高兴之前在潜水舱里的时候没有看到这番景象。天空中没有海鸟。远方的波涛中甚至没有小岛的影子。

他曾经确定自己将要永远迷失。

“达米安，”迪克喃喃道，朝他温暖的膝头里面挤了挤，脸颊紧贴着达米安的大腿。就保持这样。他不想再漂向远方了。“谢谢你能找到我。”

-END-


End file.
